Fortfliegen
by Pip of Ibelin
Summary: All I shall say is.. Fortfliegen means 'fly away' in German, and, this fiction starts somewhere other than where you'd expect! :)


Author's Notes: Hello! Hello! Hello! To all! This is my second fan fiction! Hoorah! And I'm excited! Well, I don't think my fic will require any explanation as of yet so I'll just get right to it! Thanks for taking the interest and please review afterwards. (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one that I have written about (I don't want to give away what's happening until you read it).  
  
Chapter One.  
  
History of Magic Student Study Trip  
  
All students enrolled in History of Magic are invited to participate in a study trip to help further knowledge on a new curriculum unit. Please inform your House professor if you are interested in going.  
  
The fresh piece of parchment sat pinned to the notice board of the Gryffindor common room with half a dozen sixth year students crowded around it, all chatting excitedly, anxious to find out the destination of the sudden addition to curriculum.  
  
"They should've come up with this years ago!" said a ginger haired boy, his hazel coloured eyes glowing, quite the contrast to his pale, freckly skin. He stood tallest to the crowd and was quite broad, he was Ron Weasley and if it were possible, he had become quite the bit ganglier since the previous year. He of course was talking to his best friend, Harry Potter. The one and only wizard to survive Voldemort on countless occasions. Harry, who was sitting down on one of the many large cushioned chairs that were scattered around the common room, looked up from 'The Daily Prophet' to his friend with bright green eyes, which were shadowed by a combination of his round rimmed glasses and the shaggy fringe of his jet black mop of hair that he very casually brushed off his face with his hand.  
  
"Where do you think it will be?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know but I'm bloody hungry, I need food before I can think".  
  
"Should we wait for Hermione?" Harry said with a glance towards the girls' dormitory stairway.  
  
"Nah she can find her way down". And with a smile they set off to the great hall. Harry found himself loading on great masses amounts of food on his plate that morning, he had been living around Ron much to long. The previous summer Harry spent with the Weasleys. Harry made a bargain with his thoroughly annoying relatives, the Dursleys that he wouldn't interfere with their summer holiday if they would let him come and go as often as he pleased, they agreed and Harry found himself going a lot more than he did coming.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," said the soft voice of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Morning sis," Ron replied, between heavily loaded fork fulls of scrambled eggs and toast.  
  
"Good morning Ginny," Harry said courteously before continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Ginny sat down and looked on in disgust at the sight of her brother and old crush pigging out on their very traditional English breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages, tomato and so forth.  
  
"How is it that you can manage to look fowler at every breakfast?" she asked as she buttered herself a piece of toast.  
  
"Thanks very much for waiting for me boys". Hermione Granger, the once gorky looking young girl had become a rather pretty young lady. Long curly brown hair, now tamed from its frizzy trimester, flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She had deep brown eyes and a lovely strawberries and cream complexion which was interrupted with the occasional mass of freckles across her nose. She stood sternly behind Harry, hands on hips and eyebrows raised.  
  
"No problem," Ron mumbled under is food.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to retaliate; she never won these days and instead resorted to sitting beside Harry and taking for herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hermione, did you see the notice in the common room?" Ginny asked her before taking a bite out of her second piece of toast.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited, I don't care where it is! I hope we go to France but if it helps with my grades, I'd go to hell if it required". Ginny giggled at Hermione, it wasn't often Hermione would be found using 'obscenities', so it was quite the novelty when it occurred.  
  
"Who cares where were going, so long as where far away from Snape, that psychopathic bitter ball almost had my head for not handing in my homework last week!" Ron said, finishing his breakfast with a gulping of orange juice.  
  
"I agree to that!" Harry nodded as he raised his glass and clinked it with Ron's.  
  
"You know, he wouldn't be half of a bother if you just did your homework occasionally," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes because that helps you magnificently," Ron retaliated. Both gave each other a sarcastic glary death stare face off before returning back to their meals.  
  
First bell rang; Harry and Ron guzzled down the last of their juice and made off to class.  
  
"Oh no you don't have to wait I'll be fine!" Hermione yelled out to them as their backs moved further away from her.  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'll walk with you to your class. I'm going that way after all," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thanks Gin".  
  
In class...  
  
Professor Binns was droning on, as always, about the realisation of a humans' ability to fly whilst the student body found themselves slowly but gradually falling softly to sleep. Hermione felt herself too becoming quite antsy. Soon the excitement and anxiousness became too much to bear and her hand shot up faster than ever before.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger".  
  
"Sorry to disturb you sir but I would be very interested as to the destination of the study trip," she asked.  
  
"Oh! I quite forgot to tell you all," Professor Binns said cheerily. Everyone's head immediately rose from their once dormant state. "But if you had been listening you would have some idea as to what our new unit is about! And therefore some inclination as to where we will be going!" his faced turning back to the stern sour puss it usually was. Silence fell.  
  
"So? Where are we goin?" out of the silence the broad Irish accent of Seamus Finnighin came.  
  
"Neverland".  
  
Shock covered anxiety while everyone stared up at Professor Binns in disbelief.  
  
"But Neverland doesn't exist sir, it's just a story," Hermione told Binns in surprise.  
  
"So the scenical always say," he replied.  
  
"But how?" Hermione was quite annoyed at being accused of cynicism.  
  
"The story of Peter Pan is very true. A hundred years ago, the Darling family lived in London and their daughter Wendy with her two brothers were whisked away to Neverland by Peter who took them on many great adventures, we have a student in our school who is the great grand daughter of Tootles, a lost boy who returned home with young Wendy. We recently came into knowledge of this and have spoken with relatives of this student and have come into contact with the only surviving lost boy, one of the twins, whom is now known as Gregory. He told us of the adventures he undertook whilst he lived with Peter and the other boys and agreed to help us find Peter. It is common knowledge that Peter did not return after Wendy left him and therefore it had been quite a time before we found any possibility of he even still being alive and on one tragic day we nearly gave up all hope but he is the boy who never grew up and as Gregory puts it, he hasn't aged a day!"  
  
"You mean to say that there's some muggle boy flying around kidnapping other muggles kids and sending them off on fun trips across the stars?" Draco Malfoy drawled. Draco hadn't changed much at all, excessively tall now, his blonde hair slicked back with judgemental grey eyes positioned evenly with his other features on his long pointy face.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"You really are a crazy old bastard aren't you?" Draco said with a snort closely followed by the snorting of his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I resent the accusation of my being a bastard Mister Malfoy, after all my parents were happily married before I was born," Professor Binns replied with a glance under his bushy translucent eyebrows.  
  
"Who is the student, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Miss Lavender Brown, Harry."  
  
"And where is old Brownie? Neverland?" Draco said rudely.  
  
"Exactly".  
  
Author's Notes: Well that is all, boys and girls. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and that you will return to read future chapters. Now I know I've had a few, uuuhhh, about Lavender Brown being Tootles' relation but believe me, THERE IS NOTHING SPESH TO COME OUT OF THAT!! This does not make her more powerful or give her any specific gift; she's just a muggle with a cool great grand pappy! I'd like to thank my parents (even though they'll never read this) for giving me this gloriously crazy brain of mine. My friends especially my good pal Steph who kept me company most of the Easter hols. Hello to all the girls from the Peanut Gallery and to my English buddy, Iz. Right well I'm off! Please review, my preeeeccciousssssss. (I told you I was spaz!) Till next time, adios! 


End file.
